my wolf
by manda-chanxp
Summary: Sequel to What's in the Cage. Cloud and the twins have been living in the village for a year now. What happens when pack shows up to take them back. Lot's of pairings. There will be lemons so if you don't like don't read.


**Since everyone wanted a sequel I decided to write one. So I hope you peoples are all happy. **

"_talking"=_** wolf's talking**

My Wolf

"Leon can you help me," Cloud yelled as he was sitting on in the chair. A year had passed since Cloud, Sora and Roxas were turned into humans. The village welcomed them with open arms, mostly since they were used to Vexen's experiments always become part of the town. Since then, Sephiroth and Leon bought a bigger house and they had all moved in with each other. Cloud, Leon and Sephiroth were all staying in the master bedroom. Roxas and Sora were put in the room right across from them. Zexion had the room at the end of the hall and Riku had the room right next to Sora and Roxas. Leon's youngest that was still off at college had the room right next to Zexion since he would need one when he got back or was visiting. Along with that they had two guest rooms for when Axel and Demyx were over.

"Yes," Leon said as he helps the blond get out of his chair.

Cloud's ears and tail were out since neither Leon nor Sephiroth couldn't help him with that at the moment. It turned out changing Cloud wasn't the only thing Vexen did. He added a gene that allows males to have children without telling them and now Cloud was carrying a pup. He was happy though the gene doesn't activate until the person turned 18 or if they were already 18, so he didn't have to worry about his twins at least for now. "So what do you want for dinner?"

"Strawberries," Cloud said as he put a hand on his oversized tummy.

"Alright I'll pick some up on our way home from your appointment. But we should get going we don't want to be late do we?"

Cloud just laughed as Leon kissed his forehead. Both his lovers have been real affectionate ever since they found out he was pregnant. Turns out they wanted to have another child but Sephiroth couldn't have anymore. Right now Cloud was seven months in and they were having an appointment to see the gender and make sure the baby is healthy.

"So what are you hoping for?" Cloud asked as Leon as he helped him put on his shoes.

"I don't mind either way but Sephiroth wants a girl since we have all boys."

"Even you?"

"Yep, Vanitas is 19 now and Zack is off married and living in the big city. And Sephy has Zexion and Riku alone with three other kids Kadaj, Loz and Yazoo who are all off at collage."

"Then why didn't Sephy make a room for them?" Cloud asked as he was led out the door.

"He did why do you think one of the rooms have that three bed bunk bed. They don't get their own rooms cause they're triplets but there really easy to tell apart. However they do look a lot like their 'mother'. Zexion is the only one who took after their father. I would tell you who he is but I don't even know, Sephiroth doesn't like talking about it and he burned every picture he had of the man."

"What about the mother of your?" Cloud asked as they walked.

"Well her name was Yuffie and she was a hand full to say the least. She acted like a child most of the time but was a great mother. However one day on her way home a drunk driver turned off the road and was heading right towards a mother pushing a stroller, Yuffie pushed the women out of the way saving her and her child at the cost of her own." Cloud felt bad for asking so he wrapped his arms around Leon's arm pulling him close.

"I'm sorry I asked,"

"It's fine I like talking about my late wife after all she was a hero. But after her death I took the kids and me moved here where I meet Sephiroth and since were both single father we worked together to raise or kids and they we meet you. So what about the mother of your kids?" Leon said as he opened the door to the doctor's office. Cloud walked then then Leon checked them in.

"Well Tifa was overly strong and over bearing to say the least, but at the same time very caring and the most motherly in the pack. It didn't help that she was the pack leader's daughter so she had her pick of the males and she picked me. So she had our first litter of one, his name was Ventus; he looked just like Roxas but bigger. Two years later we had Sora and Roxas. While I was taking care of the pups and she went out to hunt and some hunters got her and I've been raising my boys ever since. The pack helped but what are left of it was all alpha males so they weren't much help; it was a good thing I'm a beta though." Cloud explained.

"Wait so your wife was the male in your relationship?"

"Pretty much; she was an alpha female and you don't want to tell them no they can be worse than a group of bitchy betas." He finished just as they were called to the back. Leon helped Cloud up and they walked were the nurse weighed and measured Cloud. There were then led into a room to wait. "If it helps all three of my kids are betas as well." Cloud said.

"I see but don't you miss your oldest?"

"Ven's old enough to take care of himself but yes. I would love to have him with me but I don't want him to go through what I and his brothers did if he doesn't have to. Besides he's with the pack and they will keep him safe. I would also like to see the pack I mean most of them left but they are probably hiding or out looking for us."

"How big was your pack?"

"Well there is Vincent our pack alpha, Reno and Rude then us. Reno like me is beta and his alpha is Rude. Vincent doesn't want to take another mate since his died years ago. There were others but they left not liking the way Vincent ran things. He has a rule that we're not to attack humans unless they attack us first but some of the others didn't like that and broke it so Vincent kicked them out or they left." Once Cloud was done the speaking the doctor walked in the room.

"Hello, can I ask you to lay on this table then left up your shirt." He said as Leon helped Cloud move. He lifted up his shirt right as the doctor turned to face him holding a bottle of gel. He poured some on the blond's tummy and rubbed it around. Then then put a mic like then on the gel and moved it around showing a picture on the screen. "Looks you're having a baby girl and it looks like she takes after her mother." He said as he showed then the tail and ears. "I see no problems." He said then cleaned the gel off.

Leon then helped Cloud up and they left as soon as they walked in the front door they saw Sephiroth waiting for them. "So how did it go? Were you able to find out?"

"At least wait until we get in the door." Cloud said then giggled lightly. They both helped him to the living room and on top the couch. "She a baby girl," Cloud said seeing the quick smile pass by his lovers face, "Along with that she's going to be part wolf."

"As long as she's healthy," they both said at the same time.

"Well I'm going to get started on making dinner Sephy want help me." Leon said smiling.

"Alrigtht."

:3

_"Their scent leads here,"_ Four wolves said as they stopped in front of the village.

**Manda- So what does everyone think?**

**Cloud- I'm starting to get the feeling you like making it so I'm nocked up. I mean, I though I would be safe with this one but the first chapter and I'm already having a kid. **

**Manda- I'm not saying either way.**

**Leon- Well that answers that question. **

**Sephroth- So who's the father?**

**Cloud- Really that's all you have to take out of it.**

**Leon- it is a good question.**

**Manda- I'm not saying you're just going to have to find out. Anyway I hope everyone likes until next time. **


End file.
